


The Bouncer

by ourladyofmumbles



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourladyofmumbles/pseuds/ourladyofmumbles
Summary: Imagine Amos coming to terms, or just observing, Naomi’s growing relationship with Holden





	The Bouncer

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bad title. I am bad at titles.

Crowded bars always reminded him of Earth. It didn’t matter whether the drinks were poured from glass bottles or zero-g bulbs; all bars had the same patterns that Amos had learned to recognize in the holes he used to work in Baltimore. He took another swig of his cheap vat-brewed beer as he glanced around the Tycho station bar; identifying the familiar in the new.

To his right was a man downing his fifth or sixth drink of the night, barely even tasting the stuff. The expression on his face identical to the ones Amos had seen on countless other disheartened drunks in the slums. Behind him a man flirted with another, offering with his body language what people couldn’t sell outright. By the dance floor a woman shrunk away from a man who had grabbed her wrist too hard, jeered just a bit too loud. Amos felt his jaw tighten but he forced himself to look on. It happened every day, every minute, no point in getting his hands bloody over it. By the door a muscular man leaned on a wall, scanning the room, looking for trouble. Their eyes met for a moment and Amos gave him a nod. The bouncer remained expressionless as he continued his scanning. Amos took another swig, glancing around to the darker corners to continue his own odd game.

The captain was there, raising a shot glass and smiling in the way Amos only knew him to do when that pretty navigator was coming up the lift on the _Cant._ Naomi shook her head and raised her glass to his, her own amused smile on her face. Amos sighed and took another swig of his beer, watching the two of them interact. This was another scene familiar to him. Two people lost in their own world in a room full of noise and strangers. They weren’t the couple he would have pegged. Naomi was sharp and practical, belter traits accumulated from a world where mistakes weren’t forgiving. That’s why they had gotten along so well. Amos’ old life wasn’t forgiving either.  Holden was the sort of man he would have gotten in fights with back on Earth, back before he didn’t know anything of the universe besides the blocks between downtown and the pier. The captain was confident, charming, and a bit too self-righteous for his own good. All traits bred from a life just hard enough not to be called luxury, but pretty damn close. Amos could tell Holden had never had to scrape by on basic or kill for a job, but he wasn’t all bad. He had kept them alive after the _Cant,_ came back for them on the _Donnager._ A stupid move, but just reckless enough for Amos to give him credit. Holden was good at making the tough calls, which was important in situations like this one.

Naomi laughed at something the captain said, and Amos shook his head. Under normal circumstances, he would have put thought into it. Played out all the ways it could end in his head, figure out who’s good side he’d rather be on. But in this case it didn’t matter. Naomi was smart enough to take care of herself, and Holden never struck him the type to hurt anyone deliberately. Amos turned back to the bar and put down his beer, transferring some credits to the barkeep before making his way through the crowd.


End file.
